Catch A Shooting Star
by Human Chew Toy
Summary: I found the Kamiya star to be quite beautiful from the very first time I set eyes on it. To be honest, I never quite expected that one thing could fascinate me so much, until I found the stars...and now the one who discovered my current infatuation. Kaoru


**A/N: Okay, so I really shouldn't have started another story, I know, but by the time you're reading this (or not if I've gotten really unlucky) I'll have written most if not all the story. I think. Probably not, but that's the way it always goes. Okay, so on to the story then, I suppose. This story takes place in modern day. Have fun, and don't die. I fear that I'm putting myself far, far out of my writing range as far as ability goes, but as someone once said, you gotta leave your 'comfort zone' to grow. I'm not leaving my comfort zone, I've booked an airline ticket to the opposite side of the universe. So wish me luck...I'm afraid I'm going to need it. Just for your own personal reference and reflection, this will be my first attempt at a semi-first person fic. Even though most of the real stuff will happen in third-person, you'll gain important insights and (blah blah blah) okay done. Lol read on. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NASA or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, but I'm pretty sure I own the universe...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pro legein, To Speak Before**

"Kaoru Kamiya."

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaoru Kamiya, if you hadn't already guessed, and I'm a sophomore in college. My major is astronomy, with a concentration in star studies. I am not, no matter how hard you wish to believe it, one of those alcoholic sorority girls. I am a future astronomer. My father works..._worked_, rather, for NASA; as a result, I grew up knowing quite a bit about space. Space is my _life_; It is my very reason for being. I have an insatiable urge to _know_, to see, to explore, and my curiosity cannot be quelled, no matter how hard I try. Obsessive, I've been called. My father was the same, so I suppose you could say its genetics. However, my father is gone now...and I don't like to talk about it. So on to happier subjects, right?

I'm a student here at Worthington's Institute for Space, but it seems they don't share my views on just how educated I am. Evidently, no matter _who_ your father is, or how much you know, you must start at the bottom of the course ladder and work your way up...of course, I can understand how they would not believe the words of a tempermatic 18 --18 then, 19 now-- year old female. I think perhaps I was a bit too obtuse. As a result, I now find myself trapped in 'Astronomy 1020: Space Travel'...and I'm hating every minute of it. You see, space travel is just about my _least_ favorite part of space. It doesn't help much that the teacher absolutely hates my guts, but I suppose I deserve that much. Note to all you college goers: Don't correct the teacher on the first day of college, and if you do...don't be right.

When they say that everyone loves a challenge, they most certainly didn't mean this man. Not to mention that his fashion sense died four hundred years ago and left him with a rotting pile of plant goo for style. But that's a completely different story.

It was just one of those times, you know, the times when you can't keep your head off your desk because the material being taught was just too dull, or in my case, you knew it already? Yes, well, it was one of those times, and it was this one time that would change the course of everything. I was young, much younger than I am now, and I mean mentally, of course. Young, naive, and soft. I hadn't thought much about it, really, when I laid my head down on the cool surface of the desk, but I rethink my decision now. What would have happened if I hadn't laid my head on my desk that one day? Would the rest of the future have gone so horribly wrong? I suppose it was inevitable really. But at the time, my desk seemed comforting, inviting. Too many late nights I had had, too many early morning telescope views I had made, and plain ol' boring just wouldn't let go. Then I stared up at the irate, lumpy figure of my well-past middle-aged proffessor in tacky slacks and a clashing shirt, and wondered just how I was going to explain myself this time. "Miss Kamiya, if you will please answer the question."

I could almost feel the gears in my head spinning into lightspeed, connecting little fuses and blowing breakers and panicking. I groped for my 'no-fail' answer. "The answer is too nebulous to be put into simple words. There can be no concrete answer, because most discussion involving space is theoretical and highly inaccurate." Not my personal best, I'll admit, but it got me out of a scrape. "And that is the answer to my question, Miss Kamiya?" Or did it? "Er...yes?" "I'm afraid not. You see, it is actually a proven, researchable, _tangible_ fact that the Russians," he paused here, emphasizing the last word to further increase my embarrassment. "were the world leader ahead of us in space travel." I could feel my ears burning as I heard the people around me whisper and giggle.

Thankfully, Professor Gregory exited the picture in a single half hour, and it was then that I found myself in a position I viewed as wonderful. Hindsight proves that I was so incredibly far from right that it is laughable to sum it up as simply wrong. But I didn't know that then, what I know now. I was ecstatic to be the very first one to see, and see I did. And then everything went horribly awry. That is where it all began in earnest...at the telescopes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the prologue is short, I'm sorry. It has to end here, my friends. I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon, when I get it written I suppose. Keep on the lookout, hopefully I will also get out the update for my other story, MPHYF, soon, too. In case anyone is really wondering, the chapter title (Pro legein) actually means to speak before. Actually, it's greek, and pro means before and legein means to speak. At least, that's what the dictionary tells me. If it's wrong, I don't care. Well I do but I'll pretend I don't. Anyhow, continuing on. **

**Leave me a review, and it will make me smile! You don't want to be responsible for my frown, now do you!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
